Norwayball
Norwayball |nativename = Norgeball|image = Norwayball.jpg|imagewidth = 200px|caption = Børk Børk|reality = ViKingdom of Norway|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy|capital = Osloball|affiliation = Nordicball NATOball|personality = Very competitive, loves sports, loves money, is a Heavy Metal fan, "I'm a fucking furious Viking" !!!|language = Norwegian Sami|type = Germanic Viking|religion = Christianityball Atheism-icon Atheismball|friends = Cousin that is a Banker Bisexual Sister Little Sis who wrote about my adventures in her Viking sagas Dark Guy Brother of the South Dude who lives in my cousin's hat. (sometimes) Cousin who likes to wear a hat|enemies = Vodka Scotlandball (sometimes) Boring dude|likes = Oil, lefse, Fjords, halling, the song The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?), Black Metal music, Industrial music the song Barbie Girl,Viking mythology and history, Money (Treasures ... Main reason for my ancestors to sail the seas), Drinking Mead |hates =When EU starts Whining about Norway not joining him. When Russia bullies the Scandinavian countries |founded = June 7, 1905 |onlypredecessor = Sweden-Norwayball|successor = |intospace = Børk maybe Børk|status = |notes = |gender = Male|bork = Børk, børk or Øil, øil|predicon = Sweden-Norway|food = }} Norwayball is a countryball in Northern Europe. He can into NATO and EFTA, but not EU liked. His dauthter. is Svalbardball . Norwayball is one of the richest balls in the world due to it's oil. Norwayball is known as a very cold ball with many mountains and fjords plus it has many boats not forgetting. Norwayball has 3 extra letters called; Æ, Ø and Å. They also have some good alcohol. NORWAY STRONK! MIGHTY NORWAY WILL RISE AGAIN! EVIG OG TRO TIL DOVRE FALLER! FOREVER AND FAITH UNTILL DOVRE FALLS! -Motto of Norway Norway is of best Norway? NO OIL FOR POOR LIL SUOMI AND SWENSKA, NORGE STRONK! No I'm actually serious Norwayball Stronk! History Norway has a rich history from the norse pagans to the second world war. Viking times In early middle ages Norway was ruled by a viking society. The society had a three classes Jarls (land lords like in skyrim) Karls (peasants) and thralls (slaves). Each year the jarls had a meeting with the karls where they would discuss important manners and solve problems concerning laws. For example if a karl had killed another karls thrall then the the karl who lost his thrall got to pick a thrall from the other karls thralls and kill him or take him as his own thrall. But if the jarl said that the karl was not guilty the offended karl could not say against that. The vikings were also traders and raiders with the word viking meaning seafarer it is obvious that the vikings would trade much overseas with other people. The vikings had trade routes in Scotland and Russia and they also formed the Byzantine kings bodyguard (Varangian guard) WW2 Nazi Germanyball decided to invade Norwayball because he wanted Swedenballs steel Norwayball played a small role during WW2. The most significant thing they did was that of the Rjukan tungtvann sabotation where the Norwegian resistance sabotaged it so that Hitler couldnt get the material needed for the atomic bombs. After WW2 2009 worst year of Norway's life. In that year Norway lost its immunity of modern terrorism when Lone Wolf terrorist Anders Behring Breivik attacks Norway by detonating car bomb at Oslo and opened fire at Utøya Island. He was sentenced to life in prison. Relationships Friends *Other Nordicballs-Nordic Brothers and sisters * Switzerlandball-One of the guys who don't want to join the EUball *All members of NATOball * Satanball Enemies * Nazi * EUball (Formely) * Kebab * Terrorist scum * Saudi Arabiaball Lots of oil and Kebab Children * Shetlandball (adopted by Scotlandball) * Orkneyball (adopted by Scotlandball) * Faroe Islandsball (adopted by Denmarkball) * Vinlandball (dead) * Antarcticaball (According to Norwayball) * Svalbardball (together with Russiaball) Gallery Norwayball (1814).png|Norwayball in 1814 F4SZ1es.png NorwayballSub.png|Subdivisions NORDICS.png 未命名78.jpg Clean energy.jpg What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png|"What Does Benin Say?", inspired by Ylvis' hit "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)". Norway.png 45161910.png|Norway-viking warrior 0UrF2nI.png Food.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Opera Mundi new.png 'aVthcpZ.png 2zYuDBH.png 1yUy0Ii.png Ll56ZnX.png 'm0CR404.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'rHdC53n.png yn8AW6T.png njUKIYd.png Hacking.png Nordic_countries_by_ninteamai-d7qwj2a.png 4m4iTgp.png Links *Facebook page *Nordic summer camp [[fr:Norvègeballe] Category:NATO Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Scandinavia Category:Nordic Category:Germanic Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Monarchy Category:Euro removers Category:Artic Category:Polar Category:Norwayball Category:Norway Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:OSCE Category:Kalmar Category:North pole Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Homosex remover Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Kebab removers Category:Nordic thing Category:Cool Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Cross Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Elongated Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Olympic Host Category:Scandinavian Category:Anti-Communism Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Middle Power Category:Arctic Category:Rich Category:Gay Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Lutheran Category:Former German Colonies Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lover Category:Hockey Category:Baguette Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Germany remover Category:Schnitzel Removers Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryballs